Nancy
'''Nancy '''is a cat who belongs to Caroline Channing and Max Black, she lives with them in Max's apartment. Max first found Nancy as a stray cat and after finding the owner - who didn't care about the cat - Caroline asked them if they could have her instead, they agreed and Caroline brought Nancy home. Biography And the Kitty Kitty Spank Spank Max is awoken by a cat meowing and pawing at the back door of her apartment, she asked Caroline if they should let it in and Caroline said no. Max brought it in through her bedroom window anyway, Caroline said they needed to get rid of it so the next day they started looking for a home for it. They left the cat in a rich neighborhood in hopes that it would find a nice home there, but the owner showed up at their walk up window asking if they'd seen it. They took her to where they left it and sent it home with the woman but Caroline realized she didn't care about the cat at all - later Caroline went to the owners apartment and asked for the cat, she just gave her it and she brought it home to Max's apartment where they named her Nancy. While they talked to Sophie, Nancy got out of the back door into Chestnut's yard, they found her laying on Chestnut's back happy. And the 'It' Hole Max is sat on one of the chairs in the apartment playing with a toy on a string with Nancy, she tells Caroline to hurry up and leave so her and Nancy can walk around naked. And the Dumpster Sex Max is feeding Nancy before she goes on her first date with Deke, she puts the food in a bowl on the floor then leaves. When Caroline is worried about a car horn honking outside she cuddles Nancy. She later tells her that if anyone tries to come through the back door to attack them. And the Fat Cat Nancy goes missing and comes back pregnant. She had mated with a cat named Dickens, owned by a man named Owen who returns Nancy. Nancy gives birth to 6 kittens, with Sophie helping Nancy give birth. Owen doesn't believe that Dickens got Nancy pregnant and refuses to help care for the kittens. Caroline takes Nancy's kittens and brings them to Owen, who believes the kittens are Dickens after seeing them. However he offends Max and Caroline when he agrees to take all the kittens except one that isn't as "alert" as the others. The kittens are given to Han so he can find homes for the kittens in his apartment building. Trivia Nancy is a orange tabby cat. Gallery And the Kitty Kitty Spank Spank 2.png And the It Hole 4.png And the Fat Cat 1.png And the Fat Cat 2.png And the Fat Cat 3.png And the Fat Cat 4.png And the Fat Cat 5.png And the Fat Cat 7.png And the Fat Cat 8.png Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015